


The Metamorphosis

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克一夜之间变小了。





	1. Chapter 1

努德内的睡眠就如同海水的潮汐，有时深，有时浅，且存在特定的规律。

当他纠结于某个问题百思不得其解的时候，睡眠就浅得如清晨升起在窗外的雾霭，哪怕是飞蛾扑翅的声响也能搅破他的宁静。然而当他经过长时的思考与计算终于为某个课题画上句号时，由此获得的满足与安心则能令他在雷鸣电闪中岿然不动安稳睡到清晨。

这日繁星万里，没有悬而未决的疑题，也没有嘈切错杂的风雨。

努德内睡前看了本以太学著作，从那些宛如密码般的文字里获得了些新的灵感，由此产生的猜想却又太过隐约不足以形成实验。

熄灯前他用通讯珠联系了奥默里克，与他约好次日就相关问题进行讨论。

他睡得不算特别熟，所以当有什么东西贴上他的脸时，他并不是全无觉察，迷迷糊糊地抬手一挥，便将那不知是蛾子还是老鼠的不速之客掸到了地上。可他也没有睡得特别轻，软物坠地的动静和含混的呻吟未能将他吵醒，只让他闭着眼睛翻了个身。

努德内徜徉在美妙的梦境里，翠绿的森林拥抱着仍是个孩子的他，将他送到与记忆中完全不同的童年时代。这里没有严厉苛责的父亲也没有喜欢恶作剧的哥哥们，只有同样也是孩童模样的盖里克带着他在溪水边钓鱼。这是他未曾拥有的过去，也是那位战士没有参与的，并不存在的纯真时光。

他正盯着绿水里自己的倒影发愣，手里的鱼竿忽然猛地颤抖，尼龙线拉得笔直，突如其来的拖拽差点使他跌落水里。身边的盖里克见状护住他的身体，同时握住他的手帮着用劲，才将上钩的鱼拉了起来。

一条云上骑士伸展着透明的翅膀自水面飞出，活蹦乱跳地将冰凉的尾巴甩在他的脸上。他闭上眼睛躲避带着腥味的水花，再睁开时眼前是夜色无尽的黑暗。

云上骑士并不是生活在水里的。他在如歌美梦的余音里迷糊地想着，脸上却传来真实的被拍打的感觉，就连皮肤发出的声音都那么清晰可辨，伴随着熟悉的呼唤如午夜梦魔的低鸣几乎是贴着耳边回放。

“努德内，努德内，努德内……你快醒来救救我啊！”

是盖里克的声音。虽然音量经过明显的缩减，可那音色和说话的方式都绝对出自那位战士。

努德内闻声立即在床上坐起来，可视线内空旷无物只有月亮与星子的光辉充满房间。正当他以为自己是没睡醒产生了幻觉时，手背上传来轻轻的疼痛，像是被什么东西咬了般微微刺痒。

他立即打开床头灯，发现站在他手边努力制造痛觉的确实是盖里克，脸庞发色和眼睛都跟那位战士别无二致，除了他的身形——从头到脚顶多只有努德内手掌那么高。

那小人发现努德内正看着自己，便不再拍打他的手，开始顺着睡袍的袖子往上爬，沿途在那薄薄的织物下留下因为麻痒而起的红疙瘩。

“你是怎么变成这样的？”努德内不敢相信自己的眼睛，他装作整理额发按了下自己眉腰，神经传来的剧痛让他确认这不是梦。就在盖里克即将抵达肩膀时，努德内别开头，有些羞赧地说：“你的衣服去哪了？”

“怎么变的？不知道。”盖里克光溜溜地坐在努德内肩上贴着他的耳朵说，“我刚执勤回来路过花园，觉得今晚月色很美就站在那看，谁知道飞来个什么东西刚好落进我嘴里，等我反应过来时……就已经吞下去了。”他看起来满脸委屈，“我的铠甲和衣服全都在花园里呢，它们没有变小，还是原来的样子，差点没把我压死。”

“你就这么光着身子从花园一路走过来？”努德内问着，自枕下取出块手绢，朝着自己的肩上扔去。这样的事情他曾在书上读到过，那典籍年代久远得无法考证，他曾以为那是源自传说的想象，却不想竟有亲眼得见的时刻。

“是啊，”盖里克抱着手臂，俨然一副“不然呢”的表情，心有余悸地望着那轻飘的白窗帘，“幸好你窗子没关严，否则我得在外面冻到天亮了。”他声音着急地请求着，抓着努德内的侧发摇晃，“话说，你就不能先把我变回去再聊天吗？”

努德内转过去望向自己的肩，对裹着手绢像个蚕宝宝般的盖里克摇头：“很抱歉，可我也不知道怎么样才能把你变回去。”

“什么？”盖里克发出惊恐的尖叫，即使变小了许多，这音量在耳侧听着也着实响亮，“你不是什么都懂的吗？为什么偏偏不知道怎么将我变大？”

“首先，我并不是什么都懂的，其次——算了，现在说这些没用。”努德内已经恢复了他日常的冷静，开始迅速分析起事态来。盖里克变小的事情绝不能被外人知道，而花园那边往来人多，园丁和圣职者们都常路过，必须优先解决。他对盖里克说，“你在这等着，我去花园把你的铠甲和衣服捡回来，免得被人发现了。”

“对，对对，你快去！”盖里克无比赞同地点头，跳下努德内的肩头，钻进柔软的被子里舒服地用余温取暖，对屏风后正脱下睡袍换上外衣的努德内说，“这件事可千万不能被别人知道，你要替我保密啊！”

 

“连总长阁下都不能说吗？”努德内望着在蛋糕盒子里大快朵颐的盖里克问。变小的唯一好处是他的饭量也变得容易满足，否则每餐都要多端份食物回来总不免令人生疑。

“最不能说就是他了！”盖里克浑身沾满白色的糖霜，如从甜蜜的雪堆里钻出来般，十分紧张地强调着，“他肯定会把我开除的！”

泽菲兰从来都待他极好，可这不代表他不会秉公办事。手掌大小的战士不可能再承担教皇的护卫任务，总长阁下若是知道自己变成这副模样，必定会立即着手另寻他人。只是这样的想象，就让他立即没了胃口，可怜巴巴地望着努德内，目光是满是哀求。

“可是……”努德内心说这事最难瞒过的对象便是他。

总长阁下敬业到事必躬亲的程度，不管是骑士们的值守安排还是身体状况他都会过问。盖里克这幅样子肯定不能站在教皇陛下门口，自己虽然可以代替执勤，却难以寻到完美的理由，既能替盖里克做出合理的解释，又能避免总长阁下出于关心前去探望。

然而禁不住盖里克那双因变得小巧而愈发水亮的眼睛里近乎哀求的目光，他难得不理智地点了下头，叹气般地说了声“好”，又谨慎地补充着，希望对方能有个心理准备：“但这事总归瞒不了多久，你一直不出现早晚会有人怀疑。”

“所以要在他们发现前想办法把我变回来啊！”盖里克在蛋糕边上蹦着说，引起阵砂糖雪崩，洒了他满身的甜蜜粉尘。

“那我可以跟奥默里克讨论吗？”努德内询问着，以商量的语气说，“两个人想办法总比一个人快。”

“不行！”盖里克拼命地摇头，挥着手臂生怕对方看不见他反对，“我听说奥默里克卿是因‘义心’的美名才答应加入的，他尊敬总长阁下，若是被他问起，肯定会告诉他。”

“可此事拖得越久越容易暴露，我看还不如……相信奥默里克的谨言？”努德内坚持着劝说，又稍稍放柔和语气安慰着，“放心吧，总长阁下在事先不知道风声的情况下没有理由偏偏去找奥默里克询问你的下落，他要找也该找我。”

“说得也是，”盖里克认为眼下也没有更好的办法，只能寄希望于奥默里克那与智慧相等的善良，“那你可别忘了让他发誓保守秘密。”

 

“这是什么新兴的欢迎方式吗，努德内卿？”

奥默里克是按照昨日约定的时间拜访的，进门后他习惯性地朝着写字台走去，想看看好友昨日提到的那本书究竟写着些什么。可刚迈出去半步便被努德内挡在了身前，他本能地往后退靠上坚硬的门，疑惑而不失礼节地询问着对方如此举动的缘由。

“奥默里克卿，”努德内以对方从未见过的坚决姿态锁着奥默里克的行动，松石绿色的眼睛抬起来迎着对方沉静却不解的目光，神情严肃得堪称不妙。他朝前探着身子，几乎快要贴上那精灵的尖耳朵，声音沉缓而清晰，“我想告诉你件事，但你必须先发誓保密，不然我不能说。”

“是什么事情？很严重吗？”奥默里克眼里的迷雾更浓，他与眼前的人相识已久，彼此素来坦诚直言从未有过隔阂，如今对方这样的表现令人费解之余还带来些淡淡的失落，原来对方并不完全相信自己。

“请你先发誓，奥默里克卿。”努德内坚持着，没有回答他的问题，翠绿清澈的眸子里浸染着担忧与焦急。

“好，我发誓，”奥默里克点头答应，费力地从努德内的桎梏中挤出自己臂膀活动的空间，将手抬起放到耳侧，“即使我对你接下来将要告诉我的事情持不赞成态度，也只会当自己没有听过，绝不告诉第三人。”他的话语谨慎，表明会保密，却又暗示自己未必参与。

“其实是应该是第四人，”努德内终于放开了奥默里克，声音里充满了歉意，换回了更亲密的称呼，“请原谅我的冒犯，学长，我可以将自己的生命托付给对你的信任，却无法代替别人做这样的主张。”

“有这么严重？”奥默里克蹙着眉问，他很少见努德内露出这样不知所措的表情，就连他那日来找自己合作研究某个极为敏感的课题时，也仍然是安然自若的，“到底发生了什么事情？”

“你自己过来看看就知道了。”努德内说着便走到书桌前站定，望着那已经从蛋糕盒里爬出来站在桌面上的小人，对身后表情凝固得如同被冰魔法反噬的奥默里克说，“如你所见，这就是我们目前要面对并着手解决的问题。”

“并且不能告诉任何人，尤其是总长阁下！”盖里克对奥默里克大声地喊着，生怕那位圣职者会反悔般，“别忘了，你可是发过誓的！”

“放心吧，我会守口如瓶。”奥默里克回过神来俯下身，目光落到与盖里克平视的地方保证着，又抬起头来望着努德内，“可此事……恐怕终究是纸包不住火。”

“所以我们必须尽快想办法把他变回原来的样子，”说话间努德内已经飞速地收拾好了桌子，取来稿纸和笔墨，“一刻钟都不能耽误。”

奥默里克在努德内身边坐下，手里握着蘸好墨水的笔，面前铺着摊开的白纸，声音温和而安抚地对盖里克说：“不妨先将当时的情况仔细陈述？”

—TBC—

2019-01-20


	2. Chapter 2

“奥默里克卿，为什么是你在这？”泽菲兰表情严肃地询问着。他刚得到份关于异端者的情报，正欲将他们接下来的可能动向禀报教皇陛下，走到门口却看到奥默里克站在那里执勤。

骑士团的执勤表虽然是韦尔吉纳排的，却要先过总长的眼睛才会发布给大家，所以他知道现在本该在这里的人是盖里克。想到那位战士过去有些令人难以放心的前科，他的眉头紧了起来。

“盖里克卿不小心吃到些不干净的东西，认为自己的身体状况不方便执勤，便跟我换了下班。”奥默里克欠身行礼，微笑着作出了诚实的回答。典训只规定圣职者不能撒谎，却没有要求他们对别人的理解负责。

“这样吗？”不干净的东西。泽菲兰首先想到的可能性是盖里克喝得烂醉腿软，而奥默里克性格所致不方便直言，其次是他真吃坏肚子腹痛难忍直不起腰。前者该斥责，后者该关心，无论哪个都不能不过问，便问道，“他现在哪里？”

“我来时他正在努德内那里休息，”奥默里克眼中是晴空万里无云的坦然，声音平静自然地回答，“我想他现在应当仍在那里。”

“好，我待会去探望他。”泽菲兰将文件在手里整了整，进入那门内前还不忘再次强调纪律，“以后需要换班请务必按照流程先提交报备再进行交接，不要做擅自处理。”

“很抱歉，总长阁下，”奥默里克声音低低地回着，“这次事发突然，还望谅解。”

“我知道你素来行事都出于良善的意图，奥默里克卿，但——”精致的门扉在泽菲兰面前缓缓开启，“下不为例。”

 

“这次算是混过去了，可下次怎么办？”泽菲兰走后，盖里克自几本堆叠摆放的书后钻出来，将一个柔软的纸团当做沙发，坐在上面翘着腿问。他身上的那块白手绢经过努德内简单的缝制，勉强可以算是件衣服。

“不知道，到时候再说吧。”努德内长吁一口气自门边返来，擦了擦额头上沁出的汗珠。

方才泽菲兰前来询问盖里克的情况，并走到了床边探望。幸好努德内与奥默里克经过商量，早有准备地将那套铠甲搬上床，塞在被子下面做出蒙头大睡的样子，才没被发现破绽。

努德内神态疲惫地拧开智力药水的瓶盖，猛地喝了几口。幸好奥默里克不在，否则他肯定会禁止这样的药物滥用。

“还是想不出办法吗？”盖里克整个儿陷进那团白色里，望着桌子上变得巨大的陈设，语气悲伤地问。

“要是能知道你吞下的究竟是什么就好了，”努德内揉着太阳穴声音虚弱地说，不排除自己在盖里克恢复原状前就死于智力药水过量中毒的可能性，“你就一点儿都没看清吗？”

“要是有机会看清，我还能把它吃下去吗？”盖里克以近乎尖叫的方式辩解着。他甚至连口感都来不及细细品味，那玩意就滑倒了喉咙里。紧接着便是身体的骤然变化，铠甲从他身上滑脱，又像山那样压下来，要不是他反应迅速，恐怕就被心爱的安妮压成盖里克泥了。

“我想也是。”努德内淡淡地应着，面前的稿纸上两种不同的笔迹蜿蜒，却没有交汇出任何有用的思流。

 

他和奥默里克已经将所能接触的知识范围内所有与之相关的文字都尽数分析，得出的结果是生物突然变小的事情确有记载，然而却从来没有他们最后恢复原样的跟踪报道。

他们读到有只羊被闪电击中后变得只有兔子那么大，农夫出于对肉质损失的心疼将它放在避雷针下希望能够通过雷击还原，可下次闪电落下的时候却直接把那可怜的生物劈成了焦炭。

发生在人类身上的事情据说也有。

有位小姐不小心吃到了蜘蛛的垂丝囊，变成拇指姑娘，最后只能住在人偶屋里度日。

还有位骑士与魔物搏斗时唇上溅到对方的血，毫无征兆地就变得只有剑柄那么高，人们见马鞍空空以为他战死，正悲伤落泪的时候却发现马的主人挂在鬃毛上摇摇晃晃。

记载这些事情的书籍多半被归为奇闻怪谈，甚至算不上严格意义的学术著作，可就连这些充满想象的传说和诗歌里，也找不到任何他们所希望存在的可能性。所有的生物变小之后都终身保持着那样的身材，直到死亡也没有恢复原状。

两位学者还仔细地检查过盖里克的身体。

努德内确认他体内的以太并没有因为身体变小而变得微弱，倒像是经过浓缩后适应了这样的身形，仍保持着原有的状态。同理身体内各个器官的运作也是如此，就像是台零件更加紧密紧凑的机器，各部分的配合与职责维持着有条不紊的状态。从大脑活动的角度来看，甚至可说更加高效，毕竟他的脑容量现在约等于火柴盒，却并未丢失记忆或是语言能力。

奥默里克则观察到盖里克的声音变化，认为这是发声器官变小，以致先前的发声原理工作效率变低的缘故。蟋蟀和蚱蝉的发声器小声音响亮，是因为它们采用截然不同的发生规律，可盖里克的喉咙却无法随着形状变小而改变发声策略。除此之外盖里克的身体其他数据都接近正常体型的值域，这让奥默里克放下心来，不忘为自己用针戳他以确认痛觉的事情抱歉。

相比奥默里克那温柔得几乎没什么感觉的刺探，真正让盖里克觉得难受的是那迟迟得不出的结论。面前的两位在他看来是整个伊修加德最聪明的人，如果他们都想不出办法的话，那自己的余生岂不是提前宣告了死刑？

 

“暂时想不出办法也没关系的，”盖里克从那团纸上爬下来，走到努德内支撑在额头上的那只手臂前，隔着衣袖轻轻贴上友人的皮肤。努德内望过来的那双眼睛微红，里面全是细小的血丝，他自昨天半夜被自己吵醒后就没合眼，智力药水的空瓶堆了半打多，再是门外汉也看得出这么喝下去会出问题，“你该去休息了。”

“我还能再撑下，”努德内说着便打了个哈欠，眼角挂上半片泪花，又被随手揉了去，“困的话你就先去睡吧，我再想会儿。”

盖里克站在原地没有挪动，望着重新移开视线的努德内抿紧了嘴，等他松开时，忽然以极快的速度夺走了努德内手里的笔，将它插回了盖子里。

“别闹，已经够忙的了。”努德内沉着眼望向睡在稿纸中间呈“X”字形的盖里克，伸手将他轻轻地捞起来放到边上，缩回时却发现那小家伙抱着自己的手指不放，两条腿在空气里摇晃着，整个身子颤颤巍巍。

“你快去睡觉，”盖里克以不容置疑的口吻说，他从未对努德内这么强硬过，“不然我就挂在这不下来了。”

“你就不怕失手摔死？”努德内的声音里包含着万般无奈，为防自己的谶语成真，他将手放在桌子上，让盖里克的腿能够站稳。

“那也比看着你把自己活活累死强！”盖里克大声地坚持着，整个身子都贴上了努德内的手指，这在平日绝对会被当做冒犯的行为因了身形变小的缘故反倒顺理成章。

“好吧。”努德内表示投降，他确实困得不行，视线都模糊得快要对不上焦，“其实更累的是奥默里克，这边忙得焦头烂额的，还要去帮你站岗。算上早晨他来之前那班，这是他今日第二轮，真担心他会在教皇陛下的门口晕倒。”

 

“哟，奥默里克阁下，您这是怎么了？”沙里贝尔语气讥讽地问。他在路上走得好好地迎面来个人撞得他肋骨疼，正恼火着想要给对方点颜色看，却发现那人竟然是奥默里克。更让他讶异的是对方并不像平日那样抗拒与自己的接触，靠过来后半天才拉开距离，眼目里也没有厌恶，仿佛不认识般怔怔地交汇着视线。

“没怎么，我只是有点累。”奥默里克认出面前的人是沙里贝尔，同时感觉到的还有火焰魔法师身上的灼热，那双恍惚相撞时本能扶上自己肩膀的手掌扔搭在原处，他却像是忘了自己有多么讨厌对方，没有立即将它们扯开。

“有点？”沙里贝尔嗤笑着，语调慵懒怪异地说，“啧啧，瞧您这样子，不知道的还以为您在云廊上跑了三百圈呢。”

奥默里克没力气理会这样的调侃，无数黑点在眼前交替明灭，片刻之后才逐渐恢复清晰的视野。

沙里贝尔鼻腔里漫进圣职者惯有的熏香味，不爽得恨不得把奥默里克从窗户扔下去，却又不能真的这么做，只好维持着诡异的姿势，心想要是这家伙倒在自己面前，怕是会被人算在自己头上。

“晚上好，两位！”说话的是韦尔吉纳副长，他自走廊那边过来，看到两位法师不算紧密的拥抱，心想他们也不是真的冰火不容。

“晚上好，副长阁下，这么晚了还没休息可真辛苦呢！”沙里贝尔放开奥默里克，施施然行着礼。

“副长阁下，晚上好！”奥默里克终于站定，恢复如常的神态礼貌地问候着。“团内事务繁忙，可您也该注意休息才是。”余光里沙里贝尔投来嘲讽的眼神，像是在说：您先瞧瞧自个儿吧。

“谢谢二位关心，”韦尔吉纳笑着回答，为这团结友爱的氛围而由衷喜悦，“等我布置完明日的任务就去休息。”

“明日有任务？”沙里贝尔来了兴趣，银色的眼里有光划过。

“中央高地监测到异常的以太流动，可能是异端者们的活动所致，”韦尔吉纳压低了声音说，“总长阁下计划派努德内卿前去查看，由盖里克卿协同。”

“盖里克卿身体不适，恐怕……明日未必能够恢复。”奥默里克语调平稳地说，不失时机地建议着，“不妨改换别人陪同？”

“地点状况复杂宛如迷宫，却正好是盖里克卿在神殿骑士团时查封过的异端者据点，由他带路比较安全稳妥。”韦尔吉纳耐心地解释着，“总长先前已经探望过他，认为情况尚可，执行任务没问题，我们该相信他的判断。”

“那我就放心了，”奥默里克嘴上这么说，心里更加担忧，随即以期待的表情询问着，“不知可否申请任务协同？”

“怎么？咱们的高材生有兴趣？”沙里贝尔语气戏谑，漫不经心地问。

“是啊，异端者迷宫中的异常以太，听上去就令我无法不在意，”奥默里克点点头，顺着沙里贝尔的话回答，“虽说以太学是努德内的专长，可以我的所学，想必也能帮上忙。”

“很遗憾，”韦尔吉纳摇摇头，“奥默里克卿你另有任务要执行，等总长那边完全确定计划后就会通知你。”他语意温和地安慰道，“你跟努德内卿是好友，任务完成后交换下心得也不错嘛。”

“明白。”奥默里克面上维持着波澜不惊的神色，心里却万分担心。

 

以现在的状况，努德内和盖里克真的能完成任务吗？

2019-01-21


	3. Chapter 3

“你抓紧点，不要乱动。”努德内低下头对怀里不安分的战士说，手掌伸向那痒感传来的地方护着他，“这么高掉下去很危险的，要是摔断了骨头，就你现在这身形，我很难接治。”

“我就不能坐你肩上吗？”盖里克自法袍的前襟探出脑袋，往上仰着头问，语气抱怨地说，“这里视线太差了，只能看到前面。”

“坐肩上太危险，”努德内断然否决道，“若是突然遭遇异端者，你连个藏身的地方都没有。肩上光滑你也坐不稳，我一施法你就会掉下来。”他轻轻点了点盖里克的额头，“混战中你可能会被踩死。”

“你的意思是被你踩死吧？”盖里克往下看了看，声音闷闷的听起来像咕哝。他正踩在法袍内侧别着的手绢上，努德内贴心地将那块白布折叠成花苞型，好让他有个落脚藏身的地方。不得不承认，这里确实最安全。

“有区别吗？”努德内不置可否，轻轻地将盖里克往回按，柔软的手感令他想起在宿舍偷偷养蝴蝶幼虫的时光，却不知怀里这毛毛虫多久才能脱离这手绢编织的茧。

“没有。”盖里克趴在努德内胸前摇晃着脑袋，将下巴安放在衣襟为他打开的缝隙上，闷不做声良久，又忽然开口问，“你昨晚睡前说的话当真吗？”

“什么？”努德内正站在一面奇怪的墙壁前调查着上面的符文，没有立即反应过来，大约三秒后他才明白对方的所指，望着那水润的眼睛再次保证着，“我对你绝无虚言。”

 

“你跟我说实话，我是不是变不回去了？”盖里克在昨夜尚未熄灭的灯光下趴在努德内的枕头上问，他棕色眼睛里那抹淡淡的红调在暖色光源下愈发明显，让他看起来可怜又绝望。“圣职者不可以撒谎的。”

“实话就是，”努德内的指尖轻轻抚摸着盖里克的后脑，指腹传来丝滑温热的触感，像是在抚摸猫咪头顶覆盖着矢状脊的那块毛皮。他声音温柔地说，“不管是我，还是奥默里克，都没有放弃继续尝试的打算，”他在那弹性十足的脸蛋上拍了拍说，“所以你也不该放弃希望。”

“可我有种不详的预感，”盖里克抚摸着努德内指侧那笔杆磨出来的薄茧，将脸整个贴上努德内的皮肤汲取着暖人的温度，像孩童抱着安眠的玩具般不舍得放手。“我可能永远变不回原来的样子了。”

“不到最后，又怎能判断是永远呢？”努德内的手指虚环着盖里克，浅浅地拥抱住他小巧的身子，声音柔软得令人沉醉。

自努德内掌心传来的温暖和柔软让盖里克感到些许依靠，他就在那熨帖湿润的空气中，垂头丧气地喃喃自语：“也不需要永远，可能等到明天，我就会被总长发现，然后开除出骑士团，流落到大街上，找不到工作，跟老鼠住下水道，被云雾街的野猫抓去吃掉……”

“……”努德内抬起拇指按住了盖里克的唇，翠澈的眸子里担忧又好笑，“你在胡说些什么呢？”他戳了戳盖里克的身子，“怎么可能发生这样的事情。”

“怎么不可能？”盖里克抬起头来问，小眼睛亮晶晶地眨动着，“如果我永远都这么小……”

“那我就永远将你留在身边看着，免得你被猫抓走。”努德内贴在盖里克身后的手指稍稍合了合，将他握起来放到近处，“这下你该放心了吧？”

“说话算话？”盖里克问扶着努德内的拇指神情认真的问，那近在眼前的绿色眸子沉静如湖，令他忍不住沉溺在其水面荡漾的柔和水纹中。

努德内知道盖里克不会伤害自己，可当那位战士朝自己的眼睛伸出手来时，他的眼睑依然本能地垂下半合，睫毛被抚摸的感觉好像是蝴蝶落上含羞草的叶子。他索性闭上眼睛任由对方尽兴，声音郑重地回答：“圣职者绝不撒谎。”

 

“要不然……”盖里克声音轻轻地说，他看不懂墙上那些符文，帮不上忙便开始胡思乱想，“这次回去就向总长阁下说明实情吧？”

“为什么？”努德内将手放在那面可疑的墙壁上，隐约觉得这背后大有玄机，所有异常的以太流动都指向这里，却找不到入口可以一探究竟。

“与其被揭穿，还是自己坦白比较好。”盖里克终于想通了，再这么任性下去的话，很可能会把努德内与奥默里克给害了，他俩知情不报最后也难免会被处分，“你就把我放到总长阁下桌子上，我自己去跟他说。”

“也好，”努德内隔着衣襟轻轻拍了下胸前那有生命的热源，“我和奥默里克会尝试说服总长阁下宽限我们些时间……或许一周，或许一个月。”怀里的家伙太安静反而令他伤感，“总长阁下从来都对你关爱有加，我想他也不会轻易放弃你的。”

“总长是很好啦，”盖里克托着腮，将努德内前襟上的缝合线当做支点，撑在那里就像他过去趴在窗台上那样，“可是被格里诺和波勒克兰他们知道的话，会把我笑话到死的吧？”

“那他们就要做好挨个跟我决斗的准备。”已经预见到这种可能性的努德内，也早已想好了该如何应对，“虽然我未必打得过他们，可即使他们赢了，脑袋被砸得都是包也不会好受。多来几次看谁还敢冒犯。”

努德内眉梢眼角洋溢着柔和的笑容，仿佛在说什么轻松的事情，可话语落进盖里克耳里却像石头般，堆在他的心里沉甸甸的。那位学者从来都对这些琐碎纠纷避而远之，连打听都懒得费工夫，更别说主动掺和。

“别……不用做到这种程度的。”盖里克说话间晃着抬腿往上爬了些，探出脑袋往上想要接触对方的眼神。跟他们打的话努德内也会受伤，也会因此疼痛，这绝对不可以。他语气着急地说，“你千万不要去惹他们。”

“好，听你的，”努德内伸手将盖里克从怀里拈出来，托在掌心里端详着，或许是盖里克身体变小皮肤面积也跟着变小的缘故，他觉得自己的人际接触洁癖症状减轻了许多。望着盖里克那张因小巧而变得可爱的脸，努德内低下头贴近他身侧像过去那样私语，“总之我会保护你的，无论——”

 

——怎么样。

 

盖里克没听清努德内最后说了什么，耳边的风声夹杂着流星下落火焰噼啪的响声吞没本就轻微的话语。身子撞在地面的碎石头上隐隐作痛，晕眩的眼前是奇异的以太光芒。

等那光辉散去后，他才看清面前横着的那染血的手指属于陌生人。死者和他的尸体同伴们都穿着黑色的斗篷半遮住脸，显然是异端者的打扮。

“努德内？”视野内不见那熟悉的身影，他的好友就仿佛是片云被吹跑了般，不知所踪。他拼命地喊着却只能发出很小的声音，空旷的室内就连回音都没有，寂静得如同墓穴般阴森。

他在墙边摸索着行走，小手扶在粗糙冰冷的石壁上。对于他现在的身子而言，那些小石块犹如庞然大物，七零八落地铺在地面上，使他那双腿在遍地碎屑中举步维艰。

但也不是没有好处。他留意到地面上某处的沙子振动得特别厉害，要以他平日的身高，绝对不会看到那么隐蔽的细节。他站在那里，将脸贴上那片墙，感受到对面传来明显人为的敲击。

——努德内在那边。

 

努德内终于明白了这堵墙的机关，也找到了异常的以太流所指向的中心。那面奇异的墙壁上画着依靠以太激活的符文，方才的战斗触发了机关，而他专注对付前面的异端者，没留意身后的墙壁突然消失，就这么猝不及防后退进了这个封闭的房间。

他立即尝试重新使用魔法，那面墙却纹丝不动。他留意到空白的墙面上并没有任何符文，料想这面墙应该只能在对面启动。

他意识到自己被关在这里了，而且很可能即将死在这里，墙上簌簌而下的流沙便是他生命的倒计时。房屋中间那颗宝珠在他后退时被撞偏离底座，启动了致命的防御机制。

一定有什么方法可以阻止流沙下落，他在房间里来回查看，一块一块砖头地摸过去，却毫无所获。四壁都是光洁的，没有任何符文或是机关。流沙很快漫到齐腿深的地方。

应该也是只能由外面控制的机关。努德内站在隔开他与外界的墙前，心想如果是由自己来设计这座迷宫，恐怕也会如此安排。

幸好刚才及时地将盖里克扔在了墙外，否则的话还得多搭进条命。虽然他那副模样自己走回去有些艰难，但总归是还能活下去的。

 

盖里克这辈子都没有前进得这么艰难过，他好不容易寻到墙上的薄弱处，从声音判断这堵墙不会很厚，可挖起来才知道那砖块间的泥土有多坚硬。

他的手掌上血痕密布，指甲都裂了几片，才终于见到点光亮，听到什么东西流动的声音。

努德内敏锐地察觉到那墙面上有泥块掉落，正疑惑时便看见盖里克的脑袋从那里钻出来，很艰难地挤着身子想要通过。“你过来做什么？”

“你在里面，我怎么可能不管你？”盖里克边将胳膊拔出来边说，紧接着他看清了眼前的状况，惊恐万分地对表情平静的努德内喊着，“这沙子是怎么回事？”

“是这房间的机关。”努德内话语里波澜不惊，却伸手制止了盖里克想要整个钻出来的企图，他注意到那小家伙身上的血迹，像红梅般点在自己用手绢为他做的袍子上。他将通讯珠取来交给盖里克，语气平和却坚决地说，“你快回到那边去，然后联系团里其他人，告诉他们这面墙是以太流驱动的机关，过来时务必带上奥默里克、沙里贝尔或者埃尔姆诺斯特。”

“可是，”盖里克听话地将那通讯珠抱在手里，望着那顷刻间已涨上来许多的细沙，“这沙子速度也太快了，还等不到他们来，你就会——”他不愿意将那可怕的字眼说出口。

“看我的运气吧，”努德内叹口气说，“人即使被沙子埋了，也还是可以坚持几分钟的，不会立即死去。”

说罢他便不由分说地将盖里克推了回去，沙子很快将那洞口淹没。

 

人在沙子中的确可以坚持几分钟的存活，比溺水时间长，比雪埋时间短。可沙子密度大，无需没过头顶，只要淹没胸膛便能压迫肺部造成窒息，这么算起来留给自己的时间更不宽裕。

按照现在的流动速度计算，就算战友们立即动身，恐怕也只来得及替自己收殓遗骨。

努德内低头望着那颗蓝色的宝珠，如果感觉没有欺骗他的话，这是可以召唤妖异的道具，却不知道它所连通的世界里都居住着什么东西，是美丽凶残的梦魔？还是丑陋漂浮的大眼怪？

要是有什么能够一拳头打碎墙壁的怪物就好了。

正当他考虑要不要冒险试试的时候，那墙壁在他面前碎成无数石块，流沙朝外奔涌，带着他的身体滑到了外面。

站在他面前的是身形巨大的战士，穿着颜色陌生的铠甲，面孔笼罩在漆黑中，只有对方身上散发出的以太带着熟悉的感觉，虽然也有些他并未领略过的成分在里面。

“盖里克？”努德内瞬间意识到发生了什么，望着那拯救了自己的战士，心里泛起与死里逃生所应有的欣喜背道而驰的悲伤。他前不久也曾自教皇陛下那里获得这种力量，却抗拒着不去使用它，所以并不知道用起来会是这样的效果。

“圣骑士的力量原来是这样的，可真棒！”盖里克说话的声音如同无数的回音重叠，听起来空洞旷然，他正为自己的发现而感到兴奋，站在那说个不停。

“你快变回去！”努德内出声打断对方的喜悦之情，皱着眉头语气严厉地对盖里克说，“马上！立刻！现在！”

“为什么？”盖里克见努德内阴沉着脸，很生气的样子，十分不解地问。“变大总比变小好吧？”

“不一样！”努德内没办法对他解释其中的利害，也不能让他知道自己跟奥默里克悄悄着手研究的“敏感问题”进展到什么程度，过多的使用窃取而来的力量总归会付出代价，“盖里克，你必须听我的。”他朝前走着，越是靠近越能感受到前方传来的以太有多么混乱，“……求你了。”

“好吧。”盖里克拗不过对方，闭上眼睛，开始尝试缩小身形。自己方才是看错了吗？努德内的眼睛为何那么悲伤，像是差点就会哭出来。或许这就是喜极而泣吧。

努德内注视着盖里克的举动，心里再是疼痛难忍，他也不会错过难得的观察机会。他静静地看着盖里克，待到对方身体周围的光芒消失，才慢慢地说：“你的身体，没有变小。”

“怎么可能，我明明变回来了的！”盖里克揉着脑袋回答，或许是还不习惯力量附加的缘故，他的头疼得像是要炸了。

“我的意思是，你没有变得更小，你恢复了本来的样子。”努德内低着头，边说边将自己的袍服解开，整个脱下来递给并未意识到自己赤裸的盖里克，“你先凑合着穿吧。”

“靠！怎么会这样！” 刚变小的时候只顾着着急，光着身子爬到人家肩上也不觉得羞赧，可现在变回了原样，耻感也随之回归。

意识到窘迫的盖里克连忙接过对方手里的衣服，手忙脚乱地套在自己身上。然而努德内身形比他小些，骨架也是较为纤细的类型，他的衣服搭在盖里克身上只能勉强遮挡。

“你的衣服还在我那，得先去拿。”望着盖里克身上那件被衣不蔽体的法袍，努德内在心里默默祈祷回去时不要被人看见。

 

“你肯定猜不到我刚刚看见了什么？”

波勒克兰的脸忽然出现在格里诺手里那杯葡萄酒的液面上，他自后俯下身贴着对方的耳朵语调神秘地说。

“什么？”格里诺不耐烦地问，“沙里贝尔又在走廊上抱了奥默里克？”

“比那个还精彩。”波勒克兰坐到桌子的对面，替自己也倒了杯酒，见格里诺像是心情真的不大好，便不再卖关子，“我看见盖里克穿着努德内的法袍衣冠不整地跟着只穿着里衣的努德内进了努德内的房间。”

“你这是在说绕口——靠！”格里诺手里那还没来得及喝的葡萄酒，连带着盛放的杯子，就这么全献给了大理石地板。

—FIN—

2019-01-22


End file.
